We Shout
by Doraigaa
Summary: Mariah hates Kai. But when Kai leaves training to sleep she follows and ends up in an elevator with him alone, what'll happen!


**Author: This is what me and my boredom create, I hope you enjoy, it's an okay story with my favorite couple KaiXMariah!**

Mariah was over at the BladeBreakers house with Mariam, Michael, and Julia. "Go Driger! Tiger Claw!" Ray shouted all of a sudden Trygal flew out of the beystaduim and got mad. "Good job, maybe next time you'll try harder!" Ray laughed. Michael grabbed Ray by the collar and only to get a hiss from both Ray and Mariah. "Put him down Michael!" Mariah snapped tackling the boy causing him to let go of the male neko jin.

Kai just rolled his eyes and left. Tyson looked at his captain leaving. "Kai! Where are you going!" Tyson asked. Kai stopped in his tracks and turned his head. "Away from these losers!" he snarled. Tyson growled getting angry at Kai as usual. "I'm going to my hotel room!" Then he turned back around and cussed under his breath.

Mariah crossed her arms. "God how can you live with him on your guys' team?" she said. Tyson came back to the beystaduim and put his arm around Max. "Poor Maxxie here has to share a room with hotel room with him," Tyson laughed. Max crossed his arms. "It was suppose to be you but you started crying in front Mr. D begging not to share with Kai…remember," Max said. Tyson sweet dropped to the ground and started to whine.

Max and the other's laughed.

Mariah gulped and then stepped forward. "I'm gonna go see how he's doing…okay?" she said. Everyone looked at her shocked. "I still hate him!" she snapped. Everyone nodded. "Okay," Ray said.

Mariah ran towards the hotel and she spotted Kai slowly walking into the elevator. "Kai! Wait!" she shouted. Kai looked up and then pushed a button, the doors started to shut slowly. Mariah started to get steamed and ran faster. Her hand barely fit through the crack but she stopped the doors from closing any further.

It opened back up and she saw Kai right in front of her, red angry eyes starred at her. But she gave him the same evil glare. "What did you do that for! I was trying to be nice back there! I wanted to see how you were doing! But you try to shut the elevator door on me!" she snarled very angry at the boy.

She could tell that Kai was getting even madder at the minuet. "Are you even listening boy!" she asked mad.

Kai grabbed her by the collar and pushed her up against the wall of the elevator. She watched from the corner of her eye as the elevator doors shut. Then she felt the elevator move up the floors. She was now scared of Kai since she was in a closed in space and no were to run.

'I shouldn't have snapped at him back there…cause now he's gonna hurt me!' she thought. She then looked back at Kai who's eyes were filled with anger, eyebrows arched, and teeth showing, yep! He was angry! His grip became tighter around her neck.

Choking her, but then Kai leaned in and kissed her on the lips!

Mariah was shocked, the angered boy that she just yelled at kissed her, on the lips! He was a good kisser though, but she didn't like him, still!

Kai pulled away and looked at her, his eyes opened slowly. He could see that she was confused and shocked. He let go of her and backed up. "I love you," he said placing his hand on the side of her face. Mariah still stood there frozen. She wanted to say that she hated him but instead she said, "I love you, too."

She quickly covered her mouth. And looked at him. Kai smiled a little. "Really?" he asked. But that was when she could hear her heart and brain saying, "Just kiss him again! Just kiss him!"

But her body wouldn't move!

DING!

The elevator doors opened slowly and Kai looked at her. Mariah then jumped at him and kissed him. Kai held her bridal-style as he walked to his and Max's room. Kai and Mariah broke from there kiss.

'I've never seen Kai this happy before,' she thought,

"Thanks Mariah," he said placing Her on his bed. And knelt down on the ground (not giving her a ring or anything). Mariah laced her fingers through Kai's grey bangs. Kai sighed putting his hand on her left knee feeling the white silk.

"Kai…when I yelled at you, I'm really sorry," she said. Kai closed his eyes and smiled. "It's okay," he said kneeling up. He kissed her on the forehead, then the nose then a long one on the lips.

_(Back outside)_

"What is taking Mariah so long?" Tyson snapped. Everyone shrugged. Hilary got off the bench and walked forward. "I'll go find her and Kai," Hilary said. Walking towards the hotel.

She stood at the elevator waiting for it to come. Down. A few minutes later she was in the elevator going to the top floor of the hotel./

DING! She walked up to Kai's door and noticed it was cracked open. She pushed it open to see Kai and Mariah kissing sitting down on the floor! Kai and Mariah broke apart and looked at Hilary. "We weren't doing anything!" Mariah gasped.

Hilary just giggled a little and walked over to them. "It's okay…I won't tell anyone about this, unless you want me too," she said. Kai and Mariah looked at each other for a minuet then looked back at Hilary. "When we're ready we'll tell them," Kai said. Hilary nodded and walked towards the door.

"Okay, Hil…we're going to act like we still don't like each other," Kai said holding Mariah's hand. Mariah nodded. Hilary just smiled and nodded too. "Good idea," the brunette said.

Kai, Mariah, and Hilary headed to the elevator.

Kai hugged Mariah. "I knew you'd follow me when I came in," he said kissing her forehead. Mariah looked into the crimson pools. "How," she asked. Kai smiled. "Trust me you would always follow the one you love…right Hilary, like with you and Tyson," Kai asked. Hilary's face turned red. "How'd you know about that?" she asked. Kai chuckled. "Trust me, I can tell, like Mariam and Max, and I remember seeing Michael and Emily, I could tell they were in love right away," he said.

Mariah and Hilary started to laugh. "What's so funny?" Kai asked confused. "You just don't look like the guy that would know that stuff," Hilary laughed. Mariah laughed too.

All of a sudden they came outside. Mariah and Kai made it look like they hated each other so much!

"Oh My God Kai! Why'd you have to walk out on us like that you idiot!…They said I was battling you next right guy?" Mariah said sounding angry at the beginning but that very nice at the end. Everyone looked at the pinkette and gulped. "Okay, sure…Mariah versus Kai!" Tyson shouted.

Soon a pink and blue blade were released into the beystaduim. "Kai! This is pay back for taking Galux last year!" Mariah shouted, "Go Galux! Cat Scratch Attack!"

The pink mountain cat appeared out of the pink blade and clawed at the blue blade. She wasn't going easy on him and attacked with all her might. Kai just stood there eyes closed, arms crossed and well, just standing there. "Mariah…you know how annoying you are," he snarled. Mariah looked up from the bey-fight/ "What. Was that Kai," she asked. Kai smirked. "Dranzer! Go Fire Arrow!" he shouted. The blade lit up red and a huge red phoenix appeared.

It yelled really loud and then the blade lit up on fire and charged at the pink on. With a large blow the pink blade flew out of the beystaduim to the ground at Mariah's foot. She stood there for a minuet and watched Kai pick his blade up and walk back to the hotel. She leaned down and picked hers up and then shouted, "I'll win next time just watch!"

Kai turned a little and smiled. "I'd like to see that happen…but, it's not," he said with an evil laugh afterwards. Then he made his way back to the hotel.

That night Kai got up and grabbed the black cloak and looked at Max who was a sound sleeper and then left. It was pouring and lightning out and he had to go to the hotel that was about two miles away that the girl's stayed at.

He doesn't know why Mr. Dickenson placed both genders in different hotels. He has to go apologize to Mariah for what he said to her back there. He might have been too mean to her.

He knew which room she was in and ran to the door. She shared with Julia which was a problem. So he noticed that the vines on the side of the hotel looked like a ladder, he noticed that the light was on in Mariah's hotel room, how could he tell it was hers, well, he just could.

He climbed the vines as icy wet raindrops hit his face. When he made it the window he peaked in just to see Mariah shutting the lights off and lay in the bed. Kai smiled but then his foot slipped causing him to fall a little bit. 'Grrrr, I gotta see her and nothings gonna stop me,' he growled inside his head. He went back up the ladder and noticed that Mariah opened the window when he fell.

He quietly jumped in and noticed that Mariah was fast asleep and the room was very stuffy. He walked over to Mariah, dripping wet. 'Man she's a fast sleeper,' he thought. He revealed his head and placed his hand on her side. She opened her eyes and smiled. "Hi Kai," she whispered. Kai jumped and looked at her.

"I knew you were coming that's why I told Julia to spend the night in Hilary and Mariam's hotel room. And why I opened the window, and it was getting stuffy in here so yeah," she said. Kai took off the heavy wet cloak and threw it to the ground and kissed her.

Mariah kissed him back. She put her hand through his almost soaking hair (the water went through the fabric). Kai lick her lower lip. And Mariah opened her mouth and a small French Kiss was in it till they broke apart. Gasping for breath. "Wow Kai!" she said. "Wow yourself," he laughed kissing her on the tip of the nose.

Kai wrapped his arms around Mariah and pulled her close. Mariah felt safe in his arms for some reason but every girl does when her boyfriend held her.

Mariah cuddled close to him and started to purr. Kai could feel the vibration against his chest, it felt good. He held her a little tighter as he laid back on the pillow and soon fell asleep. Mariah also fell asleep in his arms.

**Author: I hope you enjoyed! It's finished but if you reveiw I'll probably add another chapter, I have more ideas on this story :D**


End file.
